The present and a dragon
by JXeleven
Summary: Conner and the team are heading towards a new anomaly, but what happens when a large dangerous looking creatures comes through, a creature they had never imagined they would ever see... but is it really so dangerous or could it even become a friend in the end?


_**A/N: Hello everyone! Just an oneshot that I came up with a while ago. The first time doing Primeval so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I decided to not do the last season, but went with an earlier one that had Sarah and Danny in it. I won't say much more for now, I just want everyone to enjoy themselves with the story and tell me what you thought of it, good, bad? **_

xxx

He had barely opened the door and stepped inside the ARC when the anomaly detector went off. A deep groan left Conner's lips as he immediately saw Becker and Abby run towards him, the larger man holding up a gun. 'Where's the anomaly?'

Abby almost dragged him with her as she grabbed his arm. 'Just outside of London, Danny and Sarah will meet us there.'

Conner gave her a quick nod and followed his two colleagues to the car. He had hoped for a quiet day, without any adventures or near death experiences, but of course that wasn't the case. A lot had happened these last months, with Cutter dying... no, being killed by Helen. He missed him, the man had been a great mentor to him.

His thoughts shifted to the anomaly they were currently heading to, hopefully no dangerous creatures would come through, or even better no creatures at all! Not that the creatures were all bad, he was rather fond of Rex, Sid and Nancy, even though those last two enjoyed breaking his stuff way too much.

It wasn't long before they reached the sighting of the anomaly. Danny and Sarah were already there, Sarah was busy with making scans while Danny kept watch, his eyes staring intensely at the shining shards in front of them. 'Danny!' Abby yelled as they stepped out of the car.

The man looked back. 'It's silent for now, there hasn't been any creature sighting so far.'

Conner gave them one more look before he made his way towards the computer and Sarah, she was getting quite handy with the equipment... Still he was a bit scared of someone touching his devices. They quickly closed the anomaly and both Becker and Danny lowered their weapons.

A wide smile spread over his lips, maybe today his wishes would come true. They had finally found an anomaly without something terrible happening, there wasn't any creature and now all they had to do was wait for it to close.

His eyes shifted for a moment to Abby and he couldn't help but grin. The memory of their kiss spread through his head, the one they had shared after she heard the truth about him helping her brother... Jack, that little punk. He hoped their relationship would progress further in the future.

Danny gathered everyone together for a small team meeting before he turned to Becker. 'Becker will leave two of his men behind as we had back to the ARC.' He declared and all of them nodded in agreement.

But just as they had gathered most of their equipment together something happened. The anomaly started to shine with a brighter light than normal and for a moment it opened again before closing. Conner stared for a moment in shock at the shards, his mouth hanging wide open before he was brought back by Danny's stern words. 'Conner, what happened?'

His eyes narrowed, 'I don't know.' He breathed before reaching for the laptop and quickly scanning the information.

The others gathered behind him and Danny asked. 'Did the equipment malfunction?'

Conner didn't answer him as he didn't know the answer to the question. All of the equipment seemed to be working fine and he couldn't see anything wrong with the date. Behind him he barely noticed that Becker had called his men back and they had gathered their weapons once again.

'Conner!' Danny yelled. 'What's happening?'

'I don't know, the equipment seems to be working fine and I don't know how it happened.' Conner finally answered with a slight groan in his voice. 'But everything seems to be fine now.' He had barely said those words when the anomaly started to shiver, expanding before it opened itself completely while emitting a bright light, but unlike the last time it didn't close.

Conner's eyes grew wide and he immediately tried to close it again, but... it seemed like another power, a stronger power stopped him from doing so.

It was then that something shot out of the anomaly, a white blur. Conner's eyes snapped around as the creature jumped over Danny and Becker and landed neatly behind them. The two men snapped around, holding up their weapons, ready to shoot.

Connor's eyes grew wide as he stared at the creature. It was pure white with shinning scales and deep black eyes. It had two wings folded on its back and the first thing that came to his mind was; Dragon... Dragon! It looked like a dragon.

The others were as shocked as he was and Becker lifted his weapon, ready to shoot the creature down before Abby quickly yelled. 'Don't!' Her voice became softer as she didn't want to startle the 'dragon'. 'We don't even know if it will harm us.'

'Oh come on Abby, it's clearly a predator, do you see those sharp teeth and claws?'

The 'dragon' tilted his head slightly to the side as it narrowed its eyes, almost as if the creature understood what they were saying. It took a step forward, but almost immediately stopped as Becker aimed his weapon towards it... It almost looked intelligent... and if that was the case then they probably would be in a lot of trouble.

Abby, who was clearly not happy about the situation, hissed. 'Becker, don't shoot. We just have to get it back through the anomaly!'

'And how do you plan on doing that?' Danny interrupted. The three of them all glared at each other, almost forgetting the creature that was standing just a few feet behind them.

It was then that a high female voice rang over the clearing. 'And why would I go back?'

All their heads snapped around as they stared wide eyed at the creature. Conner could barely believe it, the... the creature talked. Apparently the others had also come to that conclusion as Abby gasped. 'Did you just talk?'

The 'dragon' grinned at her, or at least he thought that the creature was grinning. 'Yes and apparently you can talk too.' A smirk left the female's snout, the voice was clearly that of a female.

'But how're you able to talk, there aren't any animals who can comprehend our speech, let alone make full sentences.'

The 'dragon' smirked again before she sank to her paws and rested her head on one. 'It just seems that I can talk.'

'Amazing.' Abby whispered as she walked forward, but was stopped as Danny grabbed her arm.

'Don't, it may eat you!'

The creature looked hurt at Danny. 'Wha-... I don't eat humans, I wouldn't dare!' She pouted at them. 'Besides daddy would be really angry if I ate humans.'

Abby glared at Danny. 'See, she's not allowed to kill us.'

'And you actually take a creature's word for it?'

The two of them looked like they could attack each other at any moment and they probably would have done so if it wasn't for Sarah interrupting them. 'Can you tell us your name?'

'My name's Aithusa.' Somehow Conner had been expecting a more... impressive name.

'Hello Aithusa, I'm Sarah and the others are Danny, Abby, Conner and Becker. Can you maybe tell us what you're doing here?'

'Just trying to enjoy myself, it was the second time I saw one of those sparkly portals, but last time Uncle Kilgharrah forbid me to cross over to the other side.' She looked a bit guilty at them. 'I'm not so good at following orders.'

'We can see that.' Conner said with a slight smirk.

Abby smiled too as she made her way forward, quickly avoiding Danny's grabbing arms she walked up to the dragon. Conner felt his muscles tense a bit as he watched the love of his life walk towards a creature with razor sharp teeth and claws. Aithusa also followed the girl with her eyes never moving, only a slight sparkle could be seen in her eyes.

Abby brushed her hands over Aithusa's scales and the smile on her lips grew even wider. Her hands and eyes moved from the scales to the claws and eventually even the teeth and she looked totally amazed as she examined the creature. It took ten minutes, but eventually she turned back to the others, almost jumping up and down in excitement. 'Isn't she wonderful, totally amazing. Have you seen the shape of her scales and the number of claws, I have never seen such a number on a reptile before.' Her words didn't end there, Conner just zoned out, even though he was still rather interested in Aithusa. Sarah probably felt the same as him. Danny and Becker had calmed down somewhat, but they still did not trust the 'dragon' completely.

A dragon... was that really what she was? He turned back to Aithusa before he said. 'Apparently you're amazing if we can believe Abby, but we still don't know what kind of creature you're.'

Aithusa turned from watching Abby to Conner as she tilted her head slightly to the side. 'I thought it was rather simple, I'm a dragon.'

All of the humans froze at the comment and turned to her. 'But... but you can't be a dragon, dragons don't exist... or are you a creature from the future?' Sarah asked.

The white dragon shrugged. 'How can I know if I traveled to the past or the present if I don't know in which year I am now... I grew up in the kingdom under King Arthur's rule.'

'Y-you mean like king Arthur and his sorcerer Merlin?' Conner gaped at her.

She looked at him happily. 'Yes, that's indeed what I meant and as you know of them then I guess I'm in the future.' Now she looked around even more enthusiastically. 'Do you future people all dress like this, I like the clothes that my daddy wears much more!'

Danny crossed his arms, suspicion clearly spread over his face. 'But if you're really from our past then why have we never found any proof of your existence?'

Abby lifted her eyebrow as she also crossed her arms. 'Probably because many people think that the old stories with dragons in them are just mere myths.'

'So dragons don't exist anymore in this time?' Aithusa asked with a hurt filled voice. Conner met Abby's eyes and they both knew that the dragon had to know the truth, so they gave a nod to answer the question. '... I see... I guess I can't be really surprised, I'm probably the last dragon to ever be born.' She said with a slight pout before she closed her eyes and her head sank to rest on her paws.

Conner looked rather shocked at her, was she really the last dragon to ever live... Okay, he knew nowadays that they were extinct, but still... to meet the last dragon. If only Cutter could have seen her, if only... 'I'm sorry to hear th-.' He suddenly stopped as the energy in the anomaly started to change again and the computer indicated that it wouldn't be long before it would close. 'Aithusa, quick get through it!' He yelled, he may like the dragon, but she definitely didn't belong here.

Aithusa's head snapped up, her eyes staring at the anomaly before they turned a bright golden color and the anomaly stabilized again. Conner gaped once again at the dragon, his eyes growing wide before he ran to his computer... he couldn't believe that this was actually happening, he had never before seen an anomaly stabilize after starting to close. 'Aithusa, did you do this?'

She blinked at him. 'Yes, I indeed did this.' She said with a smile. 'But it won't hold for very long, so I guess I have to say goodbye.' Her voice was filled with a bit of sadness. It was then that she stood up, her large body slowly rising from the ground and everyone immediately took a step back, fearing to be accidentally hit by her large wings or her tail.

'Goodbye.' She said softly.

Without a second thought Abby threw her arms around the dragon's neck. 'It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we can meet again in the future!'

Danny and Becker gave her only a nod as Conner and Sarah patted her on the snout. Only after everyone had said their goodbyes did Aithusa turn back to the anomaly, but just as she went to make her way through it did a loud sound of approaching cars filled the air.

Within a minute at least five cars were parked next to their own and a group of almost two dozen soldiers stood in front of them, their leader no one other than Christine Johnson.

'What're you doing here?' Abby almost hissed as she stepped in front of the white dragon.

Johnson looked rather irritated at the woman in front of her before her eyes shifted to the dragon behind her. 'I'm here for the creature, we will take it with us.'

'Why would you do that? She can still go back through the anomaly!' Danny interrupted as he walked next to Abby, the others quickly did the same, all of them standing in front of Aithusa. The dragon only looked startled at the newly arrived group in front of her, she definitely didn't understand what was happening.

'Why would I go with you?' She asked confused.

Johnson looked at her with wide shocked eyes. 'You can talk!' She breathed out.

'Yes, indeed I can talk, but that's not the point now. It's time for me to go back to my own time.'

'You won't be doing that!' She spit out as she snapped her fingers. Her soldiers immediately moved, pointing their weapons at the white dragon. 'You will be coming with me!'

'No!' Abby shouted as she grabbed her own weapon and pointed it at the soldiers in front of her. Conner and the rest did the same, they wouldn't leave their new friend in the hands of this woman.

Aithusa also didn't like what was happening as she let out a large deep growl, showing the soldiers her sharp white fangs. It startled the soldiers as they stumbled backwards, gripping their guns tighter in their hands and even two shots were fired. One hit a tree as the other imbedded itself in the dragon's shoulder. Aithusa roared in pain as thick drops of blood ran over her white scales. The pain caused her to roar even louder, startling the soldiers even more than they already were. More shots were fired as they made their way forward.

And Aithusa panicked, she snapped at the soldiers with her large fangs, slashing at them with her claws and throwing a lot of them to the ground. It was then that she spun around, slashing towards the soldiers with her mighty and strong tail and she slammed the rest of them to the ground.

Her startled eyes met Conner's for a short moment and he could see how scared she was, frightened and hurt by what had just happened. 'Go!' He shouted as he started to push her in the direction of the anomaly.

It seemed as if she snapped out of it, her eyes focusing more and she gave him a quick nod. 'Yes, goodbye and thank you.' She whispered to him before she eyed the anomaly and made a large leap so that she stood in front of the anomaly. Aithusa eyed them for another moment before going through, the anomaly closing right behind her.

A broad smile spread over Conner's lips as he saw her disappear before he turned back to the Johnson and her soldiers who were currently making their way back to their feet, luckily Aithusa hadn't killed any of them.

He noticed the look on Johnson's face, they were in so much trouble.


End file.
